High High
by Ryuuki Ukara
Summary: "Aku yang memegang kendali permainan ini, Sasuke. Aku yang diatas, aku yang mengaturmu, dan hanya aku yang bisa kau pikirkan dan rasakan saat ini."/SN? NS? Oneshot!/ Uke on TOP, PWP, SMUT, Yaoi/Fic untuk ultah ke-18 Ryuu dan ultah Naruto yang deketan!/RnR?


Aku mempunyai seorang kekasih. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke.

Ya.. Dia laki-laki, dan hubungan kami sangatlah tabu. Dan karna itu kami menyepakati kalau hubungan ini harus disembunyikan.

Yang berarti kami harus berhubungan dan segala macam saat tak ada satu orang pun disekitar kami.

Awalnya rencana ini lancar, dan kami bisa lovey-dovey dengan cara kami.

Dari awal hanya saling bicara keseharian kami, ciuman dan akhirnya bercinta. Dan asal kalian tau, semua yang telah dilakukan itu berkat pancingan ku padanya.

Sasuke itu kolot, serius. Dia sok jaim dan kadang membuat ku kesal karna sifatnya yang sok cuek padaku. Dengan cara pancinganku setiap saat bertemu—dia baru mau melakukan hal-hal yang membuat ku mabuk kepayang.

Dan aku mulai merasa bosan.

Setiap bertemu, aku yang harus memancingnya melakukan pembicaraan atau apapun. Dan dia hanya diam seperti boneka pajangan jika tak ku ajak bicara.

Lalu aku berpikir..

Aku yang memancingnya..

Aku yang menggodanya..

Aku yang memegang kunci permainan kami setiap kali bercinta..

Dan aku selalu berada diposisi yang dimasuki.

Cih.. Saat aku menyadari kebodohan ku ini aku ingin sekali mengambil ponsel ku dan menekan nomornya, menelponnya dan berteriak "KITA PUTUS!" seperti halnya gadis-gadis yang sudah bosan pada pacarnya.

Tapi? Aku bahkan tidak melakukan itu.

Tepatnya tak bisa.

Karna Sasuke itu adalah seorang idola, gadis dan bahkan laki-laki mengejarnya ingin dijadikan pacar atau sekedar teman sex. Dan ketika aku mendapatkannya dengan mudah, lalu berpikir ingin memutuskannya—itu sangat sayang sekali.

Hahaha.. Jadi pikiran itu ku buang jauh-jauh.

Ah.. Lagipula jika melihat wajahnya yang memerah karna kenikmatan hasil perbuatan ku itu—begitu menggoda.

Oke.. oke.. Sebenarnya aku tak bermaksud membicarakan ini. Sungguh..

Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahu..

Ya.. Memberitahu..

Bahwa Sasuke, sudah tak menemuiku selama seminggu penuh.

Alasan?

Tentu.. Alasan pasaran. "Aku sibuk dengan jadwal kuliahku."

Dan itu sudah cukup membuat kesabaranku habis. Jika saja dia tidak menemuiku hingga hari ulang tahunku—

Tunggu..

Hari ulangtahun ku.

10 Oktober.

Lusa..

Dan jika dia tidak menemuiku atau tidak memberikan ucapan ultah dan kado—aku akan mengambil kado ku sendiri darinya.

Ah.. Ide yang cemerlang.

Mengambil kado ku sendiri darinya.

"Uchiha Sasuke.. Tunggu pembalasanku!"

.

#

.

**High High**

© Ryuuki Ukara

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Warning: Yaoi/BL, AU, PWP, SMUT, Uke on the Top, Bondage, Sex Toys, Drug, Ahegao, Oneshot, Typo(s), Bahasa sesuka hati Author dan lainnya..

.

#

.

Seorang pria tengah terbaring diatas sebuah ranjang dengan kedua kaki dan tangannya diikat ke ranjang dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Ia bugil. Tak mengenakan satu bahan kain pun untuk menutupi tubuh dan area pribadinya. Dan tepat didepan ranjang single size itu—seseorang tengah duduk disebuah sofa merah dengan gaya bosnya sambil memainkan dua buah benda berbentuk oval dengan kabel yang tersambung dengan sebuah alat pengontrol. Mata biru itu memandangi dua benda yang ia gerak-gerakkan dengan tatapan malas, lalu beralih pada tubuh yang bergerak diatas ranjang kamar apartemennya.

"Ohayou, Sasuke.." sapanya, walau keadaan dengan kata-katanya tidak sesuai. Dibalik tirai jendela putih, langit malam tengah menderang dengan bantuan bulan purnama yang seolah ingin melihat kegiatan si pirang yang mulai habis dengan kesabarannya atas hubungannya dengan orang yang sudah sadar dan menatapnya tajam itu. "Tidur mu sangat nyenyak, Sasuke."

"Dobe.." desisnya, si pria raven menggerakan tangan kanannya dan menyadari jika kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat ke ranjang. Lantas tatapan tajam seketika ia berikan pada Naruto yang menyeringai sambil menciumi dua benda yang ada ditangannya. "Apa maksudnya ini?!"

"Maksud semua ini?" Naruto membalasnya dengan nada ejekan, ia menaruh kedua benda ditangannya ke sebuah box berisi bermacam mainan yang baru saja ia beli. Naruto beranjak dari sofanya, berjalan malas mendekati Sasuke. "Kau lihat dandanan kasual ku?" ia menunjuk tuxedo hitam yang ia kenakan dengan dasi kupu-kupu. "Aku sedang menikmati pestaku, Sasuke." Ia tersenyum miring. Si pirang yang begitu tampan itu membuat mata onyx pasangannya sejenak terpukau.

"Jangan bertele-tele, Dobe. Apa mau mu?!"

"Hahaha.. Mau ku?" ia membalikkan badannya, menghampiri jam digital besar miliknya yang terpasang dinding. Jam yang menunjukkan waktu dan tanggal itu menjadi perhatian Sasuke. "Kau lihat jam dan tanggal ini, Sasuke.. Dan katakan apa yang kau tau ingat tentang ini?"

"Laporan ku belum selesai."

...

...

...

"TEME! BERHENTI MEMIKRKAN TENTANG TUGAS! LAPORAN! PERSENTASE SIALAN MU DENGAN DOSEN MELATA ITU!" Naruto berseru geram. Tak mengerti kenapa kekasihnya itu tak peka sedikitpun tentangnya.

"9 Oktober?" ia berpikir sejenak, Naruto menyeringai senang. Sepertinya Sasuke ingat sesuatu. "Besok ulang tahunmu."

"Yep!" ia bertepuk tangan. Pemuda pirang yang bergaya formal dan terkesan berlebihan itu mendekati kekasihnya yang terbaring diatas ranjang. "Waktu masih cukup lama sampai pukul 00:00, Sasuke. Masih ada waktu selama 2 jam sampai kita memeriahkan pesta ulang tahunku." Ia yang telah membelai wajah tampan kekasihnya, menegakkan badan dan beranjak menuju sebuah kotak disebelah sofa yang tadi ia duduki. Ia pun mengambil kotak itu dan menunjukkan salah satu isinya pada Sasuke. "Selama ini kita bermain hanya berdua dan selalu aku yang memegang kendali permainan, Sasuke." Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke lalu berhenti dihadapan kekasihnya. Naruto mendekati wajah kekasihnya dengan sebuah dildo ditangan dan ditunjukkan pada Sasuke. "Dan seperti sebelumnya, aku yang memegang kendali permainan. Dan aku ingin memakai barang-barang ini untuk memeriahkan permainan kita sebelum berpesta pukul 00:00 nanti." Ia menjilat benda yang berbentuk alamat kelamin pria yang cukup besar itu. "Ne?"

"Kau gila."

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya, menjatuhkan begitu saja kotak yang tadi ia pegang dan tertawa sebahak-bahaknya. "Hahaha~ aku memang gila, Sa-su-ke~ aku gila~ gila karna sifat sialanmu yang mengganggapku seperti angin lalu!" ia menatap tajam Sasuke, "Hubungan kita memang menjijikkan! Memuakkan! Dicemooh dan dijelekkan oleh orang-orang diluar sana! Hingga kita memutuskan untuk menyembunyikannya! Tapi apa? Kesepakatan yang kita buat hanya menjadi kata-kata basi, Teme!" ia menunjuk kesal Sasuke, "9 hari kau mengabaikan ku. Menghindariku. Dan kau pikir aku tahan?" ia mendekati Sasuke, menjilat pipi pucat pria itu. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke.. Sangat. Aku rela melakukan apapun agar kau selalu menjadi milikku. Tapi..." tangan Naruto naik dan menjambak rambut Sasuke hingga si raven meringis dan mendongak melihat Naruto, "Selalu ada 'tapi', dan banyak 'tapi' disetiap hubungan tabu ini, Sasuke." Ia melepaskan jambakannya.

Naruto berjalan menjauh, memunguti salah satu benda yang berasal dari kotak yang sudah terjatuh dan menunjukkannya pada Sasuke.

"Aku mengira kau pasti sudah tau ini apa 'kan, Sasuke?" ia memutar-mutar benda berkabel itu sambil mendekati Sasuke. Naruto lalu memutar alat pengontrol benda itu yang membuat kedua buah benda ditangan Naruto bergetar. "Vibrator, hm? Benarkan?" Naruto menempelkan kedua benda itu pada pipi Sasuke. "Tau gunanya? Ini untuk memeriahkan permaianan kita."

Sasuke melirik benda bergetar itu dipipinya lalu melirik Sasuke yang tersenyum lebar. "...Dobe."

"Chk.. Chk.. Apa kau tidak tau keadaanmu saat ini, Sasuke? Kau berada dibawah kendali ku, harusnya kau sadar dan menuruti kata-kataku." Ia menjauh dari Sasuke, mengambil sebuah botol dari atas meja disebelah sofanya. "Ini kau tau? Lube.. pelumas.. cairan kental yang akan melancarkan permainan kita, Sasuke." Ia mendekati kedua kaki Sasuke yang tebuka lebar. "Kau pasti akan suka." Ia mematikan getaran benda itu, memberikan cairan dari botol ditangan Naruto dan mengarahkan benda pertama yang berbetuk oval itu pada lubang kecil milik Sasuke.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, DOBE?!"

"Memberikan hukuman untuk anak nakal." Naruto mendorong benda yang sudah diberi pelumas itu. Benda itu telah masuk, membuat Sasuke mengernyit tak enak. Dan dengan bantuan jari tengah milik Naruto, benda itu melesak masuk hingga Sasuke reflek memaki Naruto. "Oops.. kena sasaran kah?" ia tertawa geli, lalu memasukkan benda satu lagi kedalam sana. Menyusul yang pertama.

"Dobe.. Keluarkan!"

"Tidak, Sasuke!" ia mengangkat alat pengontrol vibrator itu, memutar ke getaran pelan yang membuat Sasuke menutup matanya dan menggigit bibirnya. "Um.." Naruto mencubit dagu, memperhatikan wajah Sasuke dan si junior yang bergetar dan mulai beranjak bangun. "Belum ternyata." Ia memutar ke medium pada pengontrol itu, membuat Sasuke sontak melengkungkan badan karna getaran vibrator itu tepat di prostatnya. "Wow.." Naruto mengulurkan tangan pada benda yang sudah sepenuhnya bangun. "Sugee.." ia mengelus benda milik Sasuke, memijitnya pelan. "Apa kau excited, Sasuke?" Naruto mengocok ringan junior Sasuke. "Seingatku kau tak pernah sebesar ini.."

"Berhenti—bicara! Dan hentikan benda sialan itu!" Sasuke melototi Naruto, tapi si pirang malah menyeringai senang.

"Masih melawan ternyata," ia memutar pengontrol itu ke maksimal, Sasuke menghentakkan kepalanya kebantal dan menggigit bantal tersebut. Tangannya mengepal erat dan kakinya melengkung tak nyaman. "Haha.." Naruto tertawa kecil, pandangannya kembali pada benda yang berdiri menggodanya. Besar dan mulai dialiri cairan precum Sasuke. "Kau menggodaku, Sasuke?" godanya.

Naruto membuka luaran tuxedonya, melempar jas hitam dan menarik begitu saja dasi kupu-kupunya.

"Aku sedang baik hati saat ini Sasuke.." ia naik keatas tubuh Sasuke, menciumi dada bidang Sasuke lalu naik hingga ke bibir. Naruto pun memberikan ciuman nafsunya pada Sasuke yang sudah terbuai.

Adu lidah dan hisapan yang dilakukan Naruto sebelum menarik keluar lidahnya membuat Sasuke mengerang tak puas. Lidahnya pun mencoba menggapai lidah Naruto yang sudah kembali kedalam mulut sang empu dan meninggalkan benang saliva yang menghubungkan mereka.

"Oh.. Sabar sedikit, Sasuke." Kedua tangan Naruto meraba dada Sasuke hingga kebawah, ia lalu menggesekkan bendanya yang masih terbungkus kain dengan milik Sasuke yang berdiri bebas. "Nikamti dulu.." ujarnya setengah menahan nafas.

Naruto beranjak, duduk diatas perut Sasuke lalu membalikkan badannya. Kepala si pirang pun kini berhadapan dengan milik Sasuke yang bergetar akibat vibrator didalam analnya—Naruto terkikik melihat benda itu bergetar-getar seolah bergoyang.

Naruto baru saja ingin menjulurkan lidahnya ke puncak penis Sasuke—tapi ciuman Sasuke pada miliknya dibawah sana membuat kesenangan Naruto terusik.

"Argh!—DOBE!" Sasuke meringis kesakitan, ia menghentakkan kepalanya karna remasan kuat Naruto pada miliknya.

"Jangan mengganggu permainanku, Sasuke!" Naruto menjelit padanya.

Puas melarang Sasuke, Naruto kembali berfokus pada benda yang sedang ia genggam. Gemuk, keras dan berurat. Naruto memperhatikan hasil ciptaan Kami-sama pada Sasuke dengan seksama.

Tergoda dengan benda yang bergetar-getar digenggamannya, Naruto akhirnya menjulurkan lidah dan menjilat benda itu dari atas kebawah, mengecupnya, memasukkannya kedalam mulut dan mengeluar-masukkan junior Sasuke dengan penuh hikmat.

Bokong si pirang yang bergoyang mengikuti gerakan hisapannya menggoda Sasuke hingga cairan yang siap keluar kapan saja itu menetes didalam mulut Naruto.

Sluuuuuuuurrp~

Diujung junior Sasuke, Naruto menghisapnya kuat dan sekaligus memberi kecupan.

Mata biru Naruto beralih pada dua benda dibawah batang milik kekasihnya, begitu menggodanya untuk dipermainkan. Dengan tangan sebelah kanan, Naruto meraihnya dan memainkan sejenak dua bola itu sambil pipinya mengelus junior Sasuke yang sudah basah.

Bermain cukup lama dengan bola-bola Sasuke yang menggantung itu—Naruto memajukan tubuhnya dan menurunkan kepalanya untuk menghisap bola-bola yang sejak tadi menjadi mainan Naruto.

Sambil menghisap-hisap dan bermain dengan bola-bola milik Sasuke, tangan kanan Naruto menarik kedua vibrator dari anal Sasuke dan melemparnya sembarang.

Keinginan Sasuke akan klimaks—seketika gagal.

"Argh! Dobe!" ia menggeram frustasi.

Naruto beranjak dari atas Sasuke, turun dari ranjang dan mengambil dildo yang tadi sempat ia buang. Melumuri dengan lube yang tadi juga dipakaikan pada dua vibrator itu—Naruto menjilat benda berbentuk junior milik pria yang cukup besar.

"Bersiaplah, Sasuke~"

"Dobe! Jangan! Naruto hentikan, kumohon!"

Naruto yang sudah berdiri didekat kaki Sasuke yang mengangkang lebar— hanya tersenyum manis. "Aku yang memegang kendali permaian ini, Sasuke. Aku yang diatas, aku yang mengaturmu, dan hanya aku yang bisa kau pikirkan dan rasakan saat ini." Naruto menyeringai ia membawa dildo ditangannya pada lubang kecil milik Sasuke. "Feel it, Sasuke.."

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya saat ujung dildo yang berbentuk penis laki-laki itu masuk sebatas kepalanya pada anal Sasuke. Ia lalu memaki Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangan hingga memutih saat benda ditangan Naruto telah masuk sepenuhnya.

Mata biru Naruto menatap lurus pada penis Sasuke yang berdiri tegak seolah menantang si pirang. Akibat yang dilakukannya dengan memaksakan dildo itu masuk kedalam anal Sasuke—penis milik kekasihnya yang berdiri tegak itu bergetar. Gemas yang mencubit-cubit pikiran Naruto membuat si pirang memajukan tubuhnya dan memakan penis itu seolah ia tengah menikmati eksrim yang meleleh.

Tak hanya memberi rangsangan pada penis Sasuke, Naruto menggerakan dildo itu keluar-masuk hingga bisa ia dengar raungan Sasuke yang memaki-maki dirinya. Naruto menulikan pendengarannya dan menikmati lelehan precum Sasuke dengan hikmat serta sambil terus memasuk-keluarkan dildo ditangannya pada anal Sasuke.

Naruto bisa merasakan bahwa junior Sasuke berdenyut ingin keluar—dan ia pun segera menjauhkan mulutnya dari penis Sasuke dan menghentikan permainannya pada anal Sasuke. Mata biru itu memandang wajah Sasuke yang memerah dengan peluh, serta masih dengar makian untuknya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto menarik dildo itu keluar dan membuangnya sembarang. Mata biru Naruto beralih pada jam digital dikamarnya, waktu menunjukkan bahwa hari ulangtahunnya tinggalah sepuluh menit lagi—dan Naruto ingin memainkan acara utamanya.

Tapi sebelum acara utama yaitu pesta ulang tahunnya—Naruto harus melakukan sesuatu.

Si pirang berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya, ia meninggalkan Sasuke yang memandangnya sendu karna kelelahan akibat perlakuan Naruto. Dalam hati Sasuke bersumpah akan membalas yang lebih parah dari ini.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto datang dengan sebotol wine dan sebuah jarum suntik serta botol kecil yang berisi cairan-entah-apa.

"Untuk apa itu?"

Naruto menaruh ketiga benda itu dimeja kecil samping ranjangnya, Naruto lagi-lagi menyeringai hingga membuat Sasuke merinding takut.

"Hanya untuk pemanis sebelum pesta, Sasuke.."

Naruto mengambil jarum suntik lalu menusukkan ke botol kecil yang terdapat cairan. Setelah itu ia hisap cairan itu kedalam suntikan dan menariknya dari tutup botol kecil. Naruto lalu menjentik ujung jarum suntik ala suster dirumah sakit.

Sasuke menyipit tajam saat Naruto mendekat, ia memandang jarum suntik yang menyentuh kulit dilengannya. Sasuke meringis sejenak saat cairan itu menyuntik masuk, dan dengan cepat ia membuang muka saat merasakan cairan misterius itu menyebar dipembulu darahnya.

"Dobe.. Sialan—! Kau.. menyuntikkan—apa?!"

Naruto mengangkat bahu, ia mendekati wajah Sasuke lalu menjilat pipinya.

"Bersabarlah Sasuke.. tunggu pesta dimulai." Ia melirik jam digitalnya yang tertinggal dua menit lagi. Naruto beranjak dari sana, mengambil sebotol wine yang ia bawa dan kembali melirik jam digitalnya. "Jika kau bisa mengatakannya dengan tepat, kau akan mendapat service spesial dariku, Sasuke."

Sasuke melirik jam digital Naruto, detik-detik berubah cepat dan meninggalkan lima detik..

Empat detik..

Tiga detik..

Dua detik..

Satu detik..

DING—DONG—

Hening..

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto." Ujar Sasuke, dengan tulus.

Suara lembut Sasuke, tatapan Sasuke yang memandang Naruto dan kata-kata yang ditunggu Naruto membuat si pirang segera tersenyum lebar.

"Kita akan melakukan pesta Sasuke! Acara utama!" serunya riang.

Naruto membuka tutup botol wine yang berbuih hingga keluar dari botol, Naruto lalu meminumnya langsung dari botol dan mendekati Sasuke. Memegang botol wine, Naruto yang membawa wine didalam mulutnya—mencium Sasuke dan membagi wine pada sang kekasih yang dengan senang hati menerimanya.

Tarian lidah yang saling merasakan rasa wine itu membuat mabuk yang diakibatnya menjadi-jadi. Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari Naruto saat ia merasakan rasa panas ditubuhnya. Naruto menyeringai senang.

Tuk—!

Botol wine itu ia taruh diatas meja disamping ranjangnya, Naruto lalu dengan cepat membuka ikat pinggangnya, membuka kancing dan menurunkan resletingnya serta menurunkan celana plus dalamannya.

Tampaklah si junior milik Naruto yang berdiri tegak.

Tak hanya itu, Naruto membuka paksa kancing rompinya lalu ia buang, dan akhirnya kancing kemeja putihnya yang sudah terlepas dan menampakkan dada bidang si pirang yang tak kalah profesional dari Sasuke.

Hanya saja Sasuke lebih menang pada bentuk kotak yang sempurna dan ukuran benda pribadinya yang lebih besar dari Naruto.

Si pirang berlari mendekati Sasuke, merebut botol wine diatas meja dan menyiramkannya begitu saja pada tubuh Sasuke sebelum ia minum—dan merangkak naik lalu duduk diatas perut Sasuke.

Naruto kembali membagi winenya pada Sasuke, menggesekkan dadanya pada dada Sasuke yang basah akibat wine yang ia siram kedadanya. Membuat bunyi suara yang makin memanaskan suasana.

Lidah-lidah itu saling melilit, menjilat satu sama lain—dan kedua tangan mereka saling menggenggam dan meremas jari pasangannya. Sedangkan dibawah sana menggesek-gesek penuh gairah.

Naruto kembali bangkit, ia meminum kembali winenya sebelum mengguyur dirinya sendiri dengan minuman keras tersebut. Naruto selanjutnya membawa dadanya pada wajah Sasuke yang langsung disambut hisapan pada putingnya oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke menjilat puting Naruto yang agak kecoklatan, menggigitnya dan menggesekkannya dengan gemas sebelum menjilat naik ke leher dan berakhir dengan ciuman kembali.

"Naruto.." ia melepaskan ciumannya, "Berikan aku lagi.. Winenya.."

Naruto menggangguk mengerti, meminum banyak wine dari botolnya lalu memberikannya pada Sasuke. Jakun si raven pun naik turun menerima wine dari Naruto yang diberikan langsung lewat mulut. Membuat lidah-lidah yang kelaparan itu melilit-lilit dan menghisap milik lawannya.

Dibawah sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi ternyata.

Naruto yang kembali meminum winenya memandang Sasuke dengan mata sayu, miras telah mengambil alih kewarasan otak Naruto. Ia menjatuhkan botol wine yang telah kosong ke lantai, menumpukan kedua tangannya pada dada Sasuke lalu menaikkan pinggulnya hingga bisa ia rasakan ujung penis Sasuke yang sudah dibasahi oleh precumnya menyentuh lubang kecilnya yang berdenyut kelaparan. Dengan menekan bagian bawahnya pada benda yang mengeras akibat rangsangan serta efek dari winenya—membuat junior Sasuke yang keras masuk dengan cukup susah.

Naruto melirik kebawah, memandang milik kekasihnya yang telah masuk setengah kelubang analnya. Naruto menggadah dan memandang Sasuke. "Aku kelaparan, Sasuke.." ia menggoyang pinggulnya, membuat benda yang baru setengah masuk itu mengikuti gerakan Naruto.

Sasuke yang memandang keusilan Naruto membuat ia geram, Sasuke menghentakkan panggulnya hingga junior miliknya melesak kedalam anal Naruto dan membuat si pirang mendongak kaget. Lidah itu terjulur akibat kenikmatan yang Sasuke lakukan, dan airmata si pirang mengalir meresponi betapa nikmatnya yang ia rasakan.

Cairan putih yang menyembur keluar dari penis Naruto membasahi perut Sasuke. Si pirang yang sudah menerima dan membiasakan dirinya lalu memandang Sasuke yang menyeringai.

Dan Naruto tidak suka itu.

"Aku yang memegang kendali, Sasuke." Sengitnya.

Naruto berdiri, membiarkan penis Sasuke keluar dengan terpaksa dan mengancung ingin masuk kembali. Naruto turun dari ranjang, mengabaikan protesan Sasuke dan mengambil sebuah benda yang sama seperti benda yang tadi ia mainkan didalam anal Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Sedangkan Sasuke memucat pasi.

Naruto membalikkan badan, menunjukkan benda ditangannya lalu menekan sebuah tombol dipangkal bawah benda itu yang membuatnya bergetar.

Sasuke membelalak tak percaya.

"Dobe—

"Hukuman, Sasuke."

Dildo yang disertai vibrator itu menyentuh lubang kecil Sasuke tanpa lube. Naruto menyeringai senang dengan mata tersipit sayu—ia lalu melesakkan begitu saja benda yang bergetar itu kedalam anal Sasuke hingga si raven berteriak.

Naruto menemukan titik kenikmatan Sasuke, ia lalu memutar alat ditombol itu agar menambah kekuatan getaran yang membuat Sasuke makin berteriak tak karuan.

Naruto memandang penis Sasuke yang bergetar. Benda besar itu menggodanya dengan getarannya dan cairan yang menurun dari puncak.

Naruto kehabisan kesabaran.

Meloncat keatas ranjang, berdiri diantara tubuh Sasuke—Naruto langsung mengarahkan lubangnya ke penis Sasuke dengan menggunakan tangan. Saat kepala itu telah masuk—Naruto bertumpu pada dada Sasuke serta memainkan putingnya sebelum menurunkan tubuh dan menelan junior Sasuke kelaparan.

Dengan penis yang tertanam dalam direktrum Naruto—Sasuke bisa merasakan penisnya yang bergetar akibat vibrator didalam analnya—membuat Naruto makin gila.

Wajah si pirang sudah memerah dengan airmata yang mengalir dan mulut yang terbuka mencuri oksigen diudara. Betapa nikmatnya benda asli milik kekasihnya bergetar didalam sana. Hingga melumpuhkan kerja otak Naruto.

Tak ingin hanya diam saja, Naruto lalu menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan menumpukkan tangan pada dada Sasuke. Ia bergerak kasar, menghantam-hantamkan milik Sasuke pada prostatnya, menunggangi Sasuke seolah ia adalah kuda tercepat dan tehebat didunia dengan joki handal seperti Naruto.

Tak mau mulutnya hanya menganga mencari udara—Naruto menurunkan tubuhnya dan menciumi Sasuke. Dengan senang hatipun Sasuke menyambut dan memperparah permaianan yang benar-benar membuat mereka terbakar.

Tak lagi hanya menaik-turunkan tubuhnya, Naruto kali ini dibanti Sasuke dengan pingguknya yang menghentak-hentak kegilaan. Sasuke yang lebih gila dari Naruto akibat dobel penetrasi dari anal dan penisnya—membuat ia mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra hasil suntikan Naruto dan efek dari miras yang ia minum dari Naruto.

Bergerak-gerak diatas ranjang, membuat ruangan itu dipenuhi suara derit ranjang dan desahan mereka—melupakan waktu yang sudah berjalan cukup lama dari awal pesta meriah mereka yang sedang mereka rayakan.

Otak tak bisa lagi berpikir, nafsu dan kenikmatan yang mengontrol—kegilaan yang benar-benar high membuat mereka berada diujung kekuatan mereka masing-masing.

Melepaskan penis Sasuke dari analnya—Naruto berdiri lalu menghentakkan tubuhnya pada penis Sasuke yang sontak menabrak prostatnya dan Sasuke yang tak bisa membayangkan dinding rektrum Naruto yang mencengkramnya kuat hingga ia klimaks begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Si pirang terbaring didada Sasuke, membiarkan milik sang kekasih bermalam disana. Dan sebelum kantuk menjemputnya—Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kebawah dan meraih benda yang ada didalam anal Sasuke yang lalu ia keluarkan dan buang sembarang.

Sasuke menjulurkan lidah meminta ciuman, dan Naruto dengan tenaga terakhirnya memberikan ciuman pada Sasuke.

Sebelum akhirnya kantuk benar-benar menjemput Naruto yang sudah melewati masa highnya—dan Sasuke..

Dengan kedua tangan dan kaki terikat—Sasuke hanya bisa meringis karna ia belum dibebaskan dari tali yang mengikatnya.

"Dobe.." desisnya geram.

**oOOOo**

Setelah pesta yang kurayakan dengan Sasuke, dengan memancingnya dan memegang kendali permainan—Sasuke kali ini lebih memperhatikan aku.

Dan berkat yang kulakukan juga, ia memutuskan untuk menunjukkan hubungan kami pada publik.

Jika hubungan tabu ini kami menikmatinya.

Bukan sekedar alasan mencari teman sex—

Tapi kami memang benar-benar saling mencintai hingga otakpun tak bisa lagi berpikir.

"Oi, Naruto.."

Oopps.. Sepertinya cerita ini hanya sampai disini. Orang yang kutunggu sudah datang.

"Tunggu sebentar, Sasuke!"

10 oktober lalu adalah..

Ulang tahunku yang paling menakjubkan!

"Dobe.."

"Ya?"

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"13 Oktober.. Memangnya kenapa, Teme?"

"..."

"Teme?"

"..."

"Halo.. Uchiha Sasuke?!"

"...laporanku pada Orochimaru-sensei—

"Apa? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Belum selesai."

"..."

"Dan hari ini sudah harus dikumpulkan—DOBE!"

Ya.. Jalan terbaik untuk lari dari masalah yang kau buat adalah..

Kabur.

"AKAN KU BALAS KAU, UZUMAKI NARUTO DOBE!"

oOOOo

oO **THE END **Oo

oOOOo

Otanjoubi omedetou Naruto! *0*)/ maaf lambat tiga hari xD

Ga apalah ya? Apdet sekalian sama ultah Ryuu #muaach

Bagaimana-ssu? Typo(s)? Ga suka sama uke on the top? O.o

Hahaha.. ini selain ngerayain ultahnya Naruto dan Ryuu yang beda tiga hari aja—ini juga awal belajar Ryuu buat ikut tantangan buat fic NS xDD

Udah cucok kayaknya :3 tinggal nyari ide baru aja -w-

Oh ya~ Naruto bentar lagi tamat :'v padahal aku ngarep tu manga sama animenya ada sampai Ryuu tua #plak

Yah.. semoga Endingnya memuaskan :'3

AH—Satu lagi..

18 itu umur yang sudah legal untuk hal-hal dewasakan? xD

Dan kali ini Ryuu sudah legal buat fic R18 dan nonton/baca segala hal R18 x3

HOMO DAISUKI LAH! XDD

Nah~ nah~ sebagai kadonya..

Ryuu minta favoritin fic Ryuu sama review fic Ryuu ne? /melotot/

Jaaa~~ x3/


End file.
